newdirectionstaketwofandomcom-20200214-history
Mikael "Mickey" Chang
Mikael "Mickey" Anna Chang is the eldest daughter of Mike and Tina Chang. She has a younger sister Kari Chang. Life History Mickey was born with theater in her blood-- she's been dancing ballet, tap, jazz, and Broadway practically since she could walk, and she wanted to be a professional dancer. By the time she was ten she was helping her dad with choreography. Though not socially awkward, she was always somewhat intense and focused, only really conversational when talking with others who were as passionate as she was. In school, her quiet and frank attitude made her somewhat of a loner, and she developed a snarky, semi-hostile personality to deal with the popular and lazy kids that couldn't/wouldn't understand her drive. In middle school Mickey developed a love of chemistry, convincing her mother to enroll her in community college classes so she could do more, and began finding herself interested in the stage tech aspect of theater, studying pyrotechnics to create amazing and somewhat dangerous pieces for her father's studio. Her sophomore year, she developed a set design that was supposed to create a series of colorful flares for a dance's finale, but part of the machinery malfunctioned and caused an accident in which some of the heavy equipment crashed onto Mickey's left leg, crushing her foot just above her ankle. She was pulled out of school for the second half of the year while she was fitted with a prosthetic and went through physical therapy; however she's still a little bit of a klutz and still has trouble with running and dancing-- or at least she thinks she would if she hadn't sworn she'd never dance again. She hasn't set foot inside of her father's studio since, depressed at the idea of not being able to move like she used to. She still studies chemistry with a fervor (and passed all of the classes she missed last year). Tina knows she misses dance, but feels that she needs to learn to rediscover it on her own, so she waits and instead enlists in her daughter's help with sewing costumes and set lighting at her own. Recently, though, her mom has started toughening up, pushing her to get on stage and out of this slump-- it was Tina's prodding that made Mickey sign up for Glee. Personality Mickey is quiet (though not shy) and somewhat hostile around her peers-- she doesn't like small talk and doesn't bother with niceties. Mickey also isn't a big fan of tact or beating around the bush with people she doesn't know, which makes it hard to see her as anything other than a **. Probably the only student at McKinley that intimidates people while carrying around chemistry books, she's a very dedicated and ambitious student and dancer (though she doesn't dance anymore), and she's got no time for people that are going halfsies. It's become even harder to get to know her recently, since her reappearance this semester amidst rumors of her having run away or even gone to juvie last semester, with kids speculating that her love of chem is actually based on blowing things up, and that she is a pyro and responsible for the empty warehouse on Sutton burning down. However, if you do get past her defensive outer coating, you'll find she's quite creative and passionate like her parents, and actually can be engaging if she finds you interesting. 'Clothing Style/Appearance' Mickey is an Asian-american and stands at 5'7. She is slim with a somewhat lanky build (more like her dad than her mom) with a triangle shaped face and brown eyes. Her hair is a naturally dark brown colour but recently she has dyed her hair honey gold with a tint of orange. She has distinctly sculpted eyebrows and natural makeup with earthy tones. She also has a couple of noticeable scars, a small one running across her right cheek and a long one running from her left bicep to past her elbow. She has a prosthetic left foot, attached just above the ankle. She's big on dark or black clothing, mostly jeans, solid tanks, and dark jackets (denim, military and leather are her favourites. Mickey wears boots pretty much always. She never wears dresses, skirts or anything that could expose her legs to the world. 'Relationship with Parents' She used to be really close to both parents, especially her dad, but recently it's gotten a little strained due to their constant hovering and fretting over her attitude change; she and her mom have become closer more recently due to her non-invasive conversation techniques and their bonding over costume design. Mike is lost on how to bond with his daughter now that she seems to be actively opposed to dance or talking in general-- he also feels guilty and kind of blames himself for her accident, so they're really out of sorts. 'Clubs/Teams' Mathletes, Glee, Stage Techs, formerly on the dance team (but not since she lost her foot). 'Goals/Dreams' Her dream was to get into Julliard or Amherst College, now she's thinking Stanford or Brown to go into Chemistry. 'Relationships' Mickey is not currently in a relationship.